


A little fall of rain

by paigexhepi



Category: TDC - Fandom, TMR - Fandom, TST - Fandom, The Scorch Trials, the death cure - Fandom, the maze runner
Genre: Blood, F/M, Gore, Spoilers as to how Newt got his limp
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-24
Updated: 2018-04-24
Packaged: 2019-04-27 04:49:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14418036
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/paigexhepi/pseuds/paigexhepi
Summary: Request:-whatsausernameidk: Hello!! I hope you've had a wonderful day :) I was hoping that you could write a Y/N and Newt imagine where the reader gets seriously injured in the scorch after saving Newt from something (you can pick) and she is dying in his arms (can you make it really tragic?) just like the scene from Les Mis during the song "A Little Fall of Rain" I love your writing btw and thank you so much! :)





	A little fall of rain

**Author's Note:**

> These imagines were originally posted to my Tumblr (themazetrialsimagines) and have been posted here as I wanted to branch out of Tumblr/Wattpad. Enjoy :)

You wonder the halls of the destroyed WCKD compound, stepping carefully over the dead bodies, swallowing down the bitter vile rising in your throat. You and the other surviving Gladers have escaped the maze and found your way into what looks like the head quarters of their maze operation, as some of their monitors are still showing live feed of the maze now. 

_Well, old head quarters..._ you think. 

You’ve walked a couple of paces down a hallway from the others and found another room with monitors, a desk is also in the room with a body in the doorway. Being the curious person that you are, you walk into the room, and you see that monitor are showing everyone's vitals. It has pictures of everyone ever been in the Glade, and the order they arrived in. You notice your picture is the 5 picture in column three, as you were the 25th Greenie there. Your eyes flick over all the pictures, some pictures are dimmed with a red banner across it saying ‘ **Deceased** ’, including Alby, Ben and Clint, you can’t stop the sob that escapes your lips. Sitting down on the still standing desk, you let your head fall into your hands, mourning the lost. Looking back at the monitor, you see Newts photo, and you can’t help but smile to yourself. Ever since you two met, you were inseparable, you two could talk about anything in the world for hours just as long as you had each other, going forward and backwards with flirty remarks, making the other Gladers groan in disgust. Alby began to grow worried that your new found relationship, would compromise Newts mission in the maze or distract you from patching up the slicers, which it never did.

Newt is your best friend, although he means some much more to you than that, and inevitably you both fell in love. 

_Newt walks over to you, a plate of food in each hands._

_‘here you go love’ He says, sitting down next you as he passes down your plate of food, he leans against the large wooden log, both of your backs facing the Glades Homestead._

_‘Thanks love’ you reply mimicking his accent. He feigns shock, placing his hand on his chest, mouth wide open._

_‘Did you just mimic me, Y/N?’  
_

_‘Oh my god Newt, that was terrible’ _you can’t help but laugh at his failed attempt of an (your language, sorry if it’s already British) accent. Newts laugh soon dies down as he hisses in pain, rubbing circles on his leg. You noticed he walked with an obvious limp, but no one ever really told you how he got it, or if he had it when he arrived, but with you being a ‘curious little bugger’ as Newt would call it, you decided to ask him in a very subtle way._  
_

__‘Does it hurt?’ You ask, pointing to his leg. ‘I mean, it obviously does if your hissing in pain, but how did you adjust to having it? Like do you ever wonder how you got it?’ Seeing Newts face fall, gives you as much clarification that you need.  
_ _

__‘Is it a touchy subject? I’m so sorry if it is. Newt i-’  
_ _

__‘Y/N’ Newt says cutting off your blabbing. He takes your hand in his, pulling your body closer to his. Your faces are now inches apart, his eyes are looking deeply into yours.  
_ _

__‘I’m going to tell you something about me, that only a few people know about in the Glade okay?’ He says it with such sadness, you almost don’t want to hear it anymore, but you squeeze his hand tightly, bringing his knuckles up to your lips, kissing them slightly, never breaking eye contact with Newt.  
_ _

__‘You can trust me, I won’t judge’ You say softly, and with that he goes on to explain how he got his limp. Near the end of his sad story, you found yourself crying for him, saying that you wish you were here earlier to help him through those dark thoughts.  
_ _

__‘Back then I wanted to die.. to-to escape, but now that I've met you... god.’ his voice breaks slightly, causing you to sob a little more ‘You’re everything to me, you’re the reason i’m still fighting. I’ve been through hell and back Y/N, and once you’ve done that, not even a little fall of rain can hurt me now.’ at the end of his little speech, you take his head in between your hands and kiss him passionately on the lips, you hands run through his hair and, his hands grip tightly on your waist, giving you a small push to fall back into the soft grass, the kiss become more needy on Newts part, it’s all teeth and tongu-_ _

Shouting from down the hall breaks you from your thoughts, quickly wiping the tears from your face, you make your way back, slowly down the hall.

‘We belong to the maze now!’ You hear a very familiar voice boom. Coming around the last bend, you see the Gladers all huddled up in a large clump, with...  _Gally? he survived_.... he’s facing them with his back to you. You go to call out his name, when you hear the click of something metal, you only now just notice the black pistol he’s pointing towards the others. You come up with a plan quickly, to sneak up on Gally, disarm him and then find an escape. You slowly creep out from your hiding spot, some of the boys notice you Newt included.  You put a finger to your lips, and make a gesture with your other hand for one of the boys to keep talking, something Newt picks up on fast.

‘Gally mate. Please don’t do this, you’re our friend. We’ve escaped, we can go home’ You move on closer to Gally a few paces away from him.

‘No, we can never go back!’ His voice sounds crazed and angry, with every word, his grip gets tighter on the pistol. With gritted teeth, and a clenched jaw, Gally shouts

‘NO! We belong to the-’ His words are cut off, as you reach for the pistol swinging it away from the others, three loud bangs echo in the now silent air.

‘Y/N!’ Newt yells, loud gasps can be heard too. 

You look Gally in the eyes, as a warm liquid runs from your lips, he looks down at the pistol still aimed at your abdomen, mouth wide open. You follow his gaze, to be meet with a whole lot of blood soaking your light blue shirt. Warmth spreads throughout your stomach and it becomes harder to breathe with the blood blocking your airways, your knees weaken unable to hold your weight.

Newt runs to you as you fall to the ground, catching you before you hit the floor. Gallys body drops next to yours, a spear now sticking out of his chest, the light left his eyes before he even hits the ground. Everyone else stands in silence, frozen from shock, tears pricking their eyes.

‘Y/N, Hey stay awake you’ll be okay!’ Newts panicking now, applying pressure to the two wounds he can reach, one of your hands on the other

‘Newt’ you say, dragging your spare hand down his face gently repeating the same gesturing over and over, you say his name so quietly he can’t hear you. He starts ripping pieces of his shirt off to place over your wounds. ‘Newt!’ You yell louder, his head snaps towards you, face full of worry and sadness. 

‘It’s okay Newt... I mean look around. It’s perfect’ Your voice begins to crack, with every word. ‘I’m surrounded by friends and in the arms of my first love’ you laugh a little at the dramatic situation. ‘The first person I've ever loved, the person i’ll always love.. Newt-’ you take a breather gathering all your confidence into one sentence. ‘I love you’ A sob racks his body, tears flowing down his face, gripping onto you body for life.

‘I love you too, Y/N. I love you so bloody much, that you can’t leave me now’ He kisses you lightly on you blood stained lips. Foreheads resting on each other, ‘please don’t leave me’ he whispers, you feel yourself being dragged in and out of consciousness, struggling to keep your eyes open. 

‘No no no! Y/N keep your eyes open’ You look up at him trying your best to stay awake. 

‘Guys!’ He yells at the others. ‘Find some medicine or bandages, they’re bound to have some’ Minho and Thomas are the first to break out of shock, now frantically searching for some supplies. Darkness begins calling you again, your eyelids becoming to hard to keep open.

‘ Y/N don’t! I know the pain is a lot but you can pull through’ His voice is breaking, you can tell he’s trying to be strong for both of you.

‘Newt...’ You use the last of your strength to look up at him, as it may be your last

‘It doesn’t hurt’ He looks at you confused,

‘No Y/N, you’re only saying that because of all the adrenaline running through your bod-’ you cut him off with a finger on his lips,

‘No...  _it_  doesn’t hurt.’ He looks at you even more confused than he was before. 

‘We just went through hell and escaped, I didn’t die inside those walls, so... I won’ you laugh at the WCKD label that’s painted on the ceiling, a victorious smile on your lips, that lights up your whole face.

 ‘It’s like you once told me Newt, once you’ve been through hell and ba-’ you start coughing, blood splattering from your mouth on to Newts and your own shirt. ‘not even a fall of rain’ Newt smiles to himself, catching on the phrase, joining in ‘can hurt m-’ the word dies in your throat, you try to breathe only to be greeted with blood filling your lungs, you gasp for breathe feeling like a fish out of water, black spots blind your vision, your hand begins slowly falling from Newts face, he grabs your wrist holding it there, eyes wide, calling your name.

You look up him one last time as your eyes glaze over, and darkness consumes you. 

‘Y/N?’ he asks softly, grabbing your face between his bloody hands, he lowers his ear to your mouth, to be met with no response, no breath. 

‘Y/N! Wake up!’ he yells, as a giant metal door opens behind the Gladers, people covered in black with guns run into the compound, and Newt grips your body tighter than ever before. 

‘Sir we need to go!’ A man yells at Newt, attempting to pull away from you lifeless body. 

‘No!’ He yells. Minho pushes the man back, the men in black and the Gladers all pushing and shoving each other now, two men pull Newt from you, his hand entwined with yours until, hes pulled away from that too, and being dragged outside, his last look of you was you laying on the cold hard floor of WCKD, covered in blood, eyes glazed over staring right into him and hand reaching for him.


End file.
